Codette's Zombie Island
by The Kobold Necromancer
Summary: A very late B-Day present for Frosty Wolf, but the zombies were my idea. Cody and Bridgette reflect on their relationship as zombies have overrun Wawanakwa. And the two realize they mean more than just comfort to each other.


**Disclaimer** - All rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the creators of TDI and TDA. No profit is being made in the making of the fanfiction. This alternate-universe episode of TDI contains stunts performed by written teens. Do not try any of this at home (except for the kissing, but with non-family members).

However, if there is a zombie invasion, I doubt anyone will care anymore.

**The Kobold Necromancer's Message** - This is a rather late birthday present for **Frosty Wolf**, and it is also an excuse me for me to write what I want to write so bad, what you all should expect from me when I'm done with all current projects: zombies!

**Pairings** - Cody/Bridgette, and very small implications of other pairings.

**Rating** - Rated M for extreme violence, character death, and zombie attacks. Also for sex, language, and the worst of all, sappy romance during a zombie invasion.

All characters are 18 years old, and you really should be too to read this.

* * *

--

--

--

**Island of the Zombies**

Bridgette leaned against the bunk bed, drumming her fingers anxiously on the handle of her katana blade. She kept glancing at the door, chewing on her bottom lip.

"_I know he said I shouldn't worry_," she thought to herself, "_but I don't have a watch or clock, and I've lost all sense of time ever since this whole thing came down. Where could he be? Cody, don't do anything fool-_"

At that moment, Cody walked in through the door, looking fine except for the amount of blood on his shirt. She gasped and stood up, right as he said, "Don't worry, none of it's mine."

She sighed in relief, then helped him with the backpack he was carrying. As expected of Cody, he put so much stuff in it that it weighed his thin body down, but he had acted cool to make it look like it was no idea.

"And once again," she said, her voice a mixture of humor and concern, "you stuff more than twice your body weight in this backpack."

"Well, this experience has made me tougher," he said, flexing his arms and making her giggle. Then he became serious and said, "Though... you know, we have to think of a word to describe this horrible time."

Bridgette sighed and nodded. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of the monsters outside the window. It was a great distance, but she didn't want to take the risk, and shut the blinds.

"Any sign of the others?" she asked him, hoping for no news, because no one was with Cody.

"Nope. No sign of anyone else."

"I guess that's good," she said, mostly to herself. She plopped down on a bed and stared down at the floor.

Cody knew what she was thinking. Bridgette was the most humane person he knew, and she must be thinking about her teammates and friends, both gone and unheard from. The tech geek couldn't take that sad look on her face any more, and sat down next to her.

"Hey there," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Remember the old saying, no news is good news? Well, that does apply here."

"Except no news means no rescue," she pointed out, sighing. "Sorry, don't mean to bring you down, Cody."

"As long as I'm with you, I'll be okay."

She looked at him. That honest grin had her smiling back, and she hugged him. "You're a wonderful guy."

"I try."

They were silent for a few seconds, then he spoke up. "Hey, Bridgette? Can we talk?"

"What do you mean? We talk."

"Well, we haven't really talked since... well, you know..."

"Oh," she replied, releasing the hug and looking away. "Yeah, I guess I have been a bit distant since then. Well, what do you want to talk about?"

Cody scratched the back of his head. "Um, how about why you joined this contest?"

"Why? I just wanted to make friends and to compete, and I thought it was a good idea at the time. My friends really urged me, as did mom."

"Your mom urged you to join this show?"

"Oh yeah! Mom's very close to me, so she helps me make my major decisions. She thought it would be awesome, although I don't know if she'd agree when I was puking during the talent show. Or now."

She took a deep, ragged breath. "There... there hasn't been a day, no maybe an hour, that's past by here without me thinking about her. I'm so worried for her."

"I'm sure this problem is restricted only to this island."

"Right, I remember you giving me your theory of zombie invasions, you tech geek, but I still worry," she said, smiling lightly at him. "If anything, she's freaking because she doesn't know if I'm alive or dead... or worse."

"Yeah, my parents are probably freaking too."

"You close to your parents?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say."

Cody didn't want to say that he was spoiled a lot by them, but he did appreciate everything they did. He doubted he was as close to them as Bridgette was to her mom.

"I wonder if they're all together, our parents," she mused aloud. "All of them in some area, scared to death about us."

"They'd probably share stories about us. Like my dad will tell your mom about the time I accidentally blew up the stereo when I was testing maximum volume."

"My mom will tell your mom about the time I almost smashed down the wall when trying to fix it. Oh, that was really embarrassing." She chuckled, then looked at him. "You know, my mom would probably interrogate you."

"What? Why?"

"Because of how you acted towards me while the show was still going on."

"Really? Was I that obvious?"

"Yes, very much so," she said, giggling.

* * *

**(Challenge 1 - Thousand Foot Plummet)**

_"I have to be with Katie," Sadie was pleading. "Please Chris, please oh please oh please!"_

_"Okay, fine darn it," Chris exclaimed, not looking at Izzy, who was waving her hand. "Um... Cody! Go switch with Sadie!"_

_"What?" the tech geek exclaimed, snapping him out staring at Gwen in her black bathing suit. "But I'd rather stay with the Screaming Gophers-"_

_"Nope, you're a Bass! Now go jump."_

_Grumbling to himself, Cody sulkingly went to the cliff side, ignoring the cheers of the happy twins. His fear was gone, replaced with his upset over being separated from the hot goth girl. He jumped as hard as could, away from Chris._

_That was a big mistake, as he vastly overshot the safety zone. Realizing this as he plummeted, he screamed (more high-pitched than he'd ever care to), and flapped his arms. Splashing far away from the safe zone, he saw the sharks approaching, and fear made him lose all sense..._

_When he was finally aware of where he was, he was breathing hard, pressing against something soft and warm. The tech geek, very slowly, realized that this soft, warm thing was a _girl!_ "It's okay, you're fine," the girl soothed him._

_"I know CPR, if he needs that," a raspy voice nearby remarked._

_"I don't think he needs it, Harold," she said with a chuckle._

_Cody looked up to see what was now the loveliest girl on the planet to him. Pale green eyes, a blond ponytail, a surfer's complexion of light tan, she was like a mermaid who had saved him from drowning._

_"What... what happened?"_

_"Bridgette and I had to save you from those sharks," Harold said, crossing his arms. "You so overshot the boundaries, didn't you look before you leapt?"_

_Cody sighed in relief, and hugged Bridgette. "Thank you so much."_

_"Hey, no problem."_

_"Hey! I saved you too! Gosh!"_

_

* * *

_

**(Challenge 2 - Awake-a-Thon)**

_"To me, the iPhone is the single greatest invention made in this century," he said to Bridgette, both of them groggy but happy to be awake._

_"Oh, I've liked them too, but I'm no expert. When I try to think of all the features it has, the first one that always comes to mind is," she said, scratching the back of her head, "the calculator. And then I always have to think of what else."_

_As the two shared a laugh, Harold watched them sulkingly. "It's so not fair," he grumbled. "Ever since we've saved him from the sharks, she's always been with him."_

_Duncan overheard this, and laughed. "Which one you jealous of, Harold?"_

_"Don't make me use the Vulcan Neck Pinch on you, Duncan!"_

_

* * *

_

**(Challenge 3 - Dodge Ball)**

_"Oh Bridgette," Cody said, approaching the lovely but now quite bruised surfer. "I got something for you."_

_"Cody, I'm sorry but," she snapped at the cute but persistent tech geek, "unless you got pain killers, I'm not so interested."_

_Cody held up a couple ice packs, and she gasped. "Thank you so much," she exclaimed as she took both and applied them to her biggest bruises. She sighed in relief, and smiled at him. "You're wonderful."_

_He giggled, grinning at her. "Do I get a reward of some kind?"_

_"You're back on speaking terms with me, since you had hit me on the back of the head."_

_Cody chuckled nervously now, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, could you blame me? I was distracted! I really didn't mean to hit you."_

_"Well, I guess Lindsay's top coming off when she got hit would distract any guy."_

_"Just a mere distraction, I assure you. You'd be a much bigger distraction."_

_"Oh really now?" she asked, raising one of her slender eyebrows. "That supposed to be flattering, Cody?"_

_"I... guess it was really stupid to say."_

_She nodded, then rubbed an ice pack against one of her bruises. "Oh, I'll forgive you again, you did bring two."_

_

* * *

_

**(Challenge 4 - Talent Show)**

_Cody was massaging her shoulders, trying to comfort her. "Look, I'll let you in on a big secret," he whispered to her. "I was in the school play in junior high-"_

_"And you puked too?" Bridgette grumbled, wiping her mouth and trying to spit out the taste of vomit._

_"Nah, it was worse. See, I was lights and sound, as you could guess, and I wasn't on the stage. But during a performance, the lights died, and they actually pushed me on-stage to get me to fix it. And when I went on to do it, I looked at the audience, and puked then."_

_Bridgette couldn't help but laugh. "Not even a performer, and you hurled. That is bad."_

_"Yeah. So don't worry about it, Bridge."_

_He kissed the back of her head, feeling a bit ridiculous doing it. Bridgette felt it odd too, but rather comforting too. She sighed and leaned back into him. "Thanks, Cody. You're a good friend."_

_"I try."_

_

* * *

_

**(Future Challenges)**

_Cody had stuck around Bridgette all throughout the camping trip. He had repeatedly apologized for scaring the daylights out of her during the phobia challenge. But during the canoeing trip, the tables turned and Bridgette was hanging out with him instead of the other way around._

_This took the tech geek by surprise, as he was normally pursuing a girl, not the other way around; however, Bridgette being forward was not a bad thing, just a little intimidating. She was all smiles, sharing stories with him, and encouraging him as the challenge went on._

_When they got back to the cabins after winning, he nervously approached her. "Say, um, Bridgette, not that I'm complaining, but I noticed that... um... you were... um..."_

_"What, with you?" she asked. She was giving him a look, a sly grin that made him feel weak at the knees._

_"Y-yeah."_

_"Well, you're my friend, Cody. I like being with you. And I have to admit," she leaned forward and whispered, "You do look exceptionally cute in a life jacket."_

_"Um, I do?" he asked. "Haven't been told that one before-"_

_She kissed his cheek, shutting him up, then said good night and went into the girl's side of the Killer Bass cabin. He stood there, rubbing his cheek._

_

* * *

_

"I still don't know why you got so forward that challenge," Cody said to Bridgette. "I'm not complaining, just was wondering what made you so interested in me all of a sudden."

"I'm just that kind of girl, that when I'm interested in a guy, I do some of the pursuing," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "What, I thought the Code-Miester was so used to women throwing themselves on him?"

He chuckled. "Nope."

"You sure acted like you did, silly."

* * *

_The deer hunt challenge had started off great. Harold, Cody, and Bridgette were hunters, and Harold was rather generous._

_"I do my best work alone," he said, "so I think it's best you two go at it alone."_

_Cody was excited, and Bridgette's comment of, "What do you mean, 'go at it', Harold?"_

_"Interpret as you will," he said in that arrogant tone that Harold could have, but there was a rather impish side to it too, as well as the twinkle in his eye._

_Cody and Bridgette were not good hunters, as they continued to chat, and eventually flirt. Bridgette was notorious for making "That's what she/he said" jokes, as Cody found out (and really liked)._

_The fun was cut short when Chris's voice came over the intercom, and he sounded uncharacteristically unnerved. "Attention campers! The challenge has been canceled. Please proceed back to camp as fast as possible. Do not panic!"_

_Cody looked at Bridgette. "What do you think is wrong?"_

_"Probably is having a bad hair day," she joked._

_

* * *

_

How Bridgette wished it had only been that. She shook her head to try and remove the unpleasant memories of that day, but she couldn't stop. Cody, sensing this, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She shivered, then turned around and hugged him; Cody usually did start shivering whenever he thought of it.

He leaned against her chest and sighed. "You know, no matter how hard I think of it, I cannot think of why they came then and not earlier."

She kissed the top of his head for comfort. "Yeah. I really doubt it had to do something with the Boney Island relic."

Cody shuddered in her arms, and she held him closer. She was quite aware that his head was resting on her breasts, but she didn't mind.

* * *

_"There are no such things as zombies," Heather shouted, stomping her foot._

_"Oh yeah? Then why'd that fucker BITE me?!" Duncan bellowed right back, gripping his bleeding arm._

_"We need to get off this island," Harold declared, gripping his katana blade in his hand. "I only have so many swords, gosh!"_

_"I cannot believe you keep that many," Beth whimpered. She was nervously fiddling with something in her hands._

_"What's that?" Cody asked her. Though they hadn't been on the same team, Beth and Cody had become good friends when the camera wasn't on._

_"Just... it'th thilly. A good luck charm I got from Boney Island."_

_"WHAT?!" Chris shouted, startling all the campers nearby. "You didn't! You... you stupid bitch!"_

_The harsh words made everyone gasp, and Beth was shaking. When the host grabbed her shoulders and shook her, she cried in terror._

_"Didn't I tell you all not to take anything from that island? That island was known for voodoo and necromancy! You brought the zombies here!"_

_"That's bull," Heather scoffed. Gwen looked like she agreed with the popular girl, but didn't dare say._

_Beth had tears leaking from her eyes. "Th... n-no!"_

_"You're the reason there are zombies here, you cursed this island!" Chris continued to yell. "You're the reason Geoff and Sadie are dead! You killed them!"_

_"Shut up, Chris," several of the campers shouted at him._

_Beth lost all color in her face, and sobbed. "N-n-n... NO! I didn't!" She howled in terror, and ran towards the Screaming Gopher cabin._

_"You jerk," Gwen was shouting at Chris. "How could you say such things?"_

_"I oughta," Cody snarled, clenching his fists. Bridgette gripped his shoulder, worried he might do something he'd later regret; she'd never seen him so mad before._

_A horrible scream came from the Gopher cabin. Beth had, in her sorrow, walked into the boys' side of the cabin. A zombie, who was done feasting on Justin's corpse, came after her. Next thing she and everybody knew, the zombie was on her, wrestling her to the ground._

_"Beth," Cody screamed. He ran to her, trying to pull the zombie off. It was strong, and Cody wasn't anywhere near muscular. The monster continued to bite her viciously, ignoring his attempts to pull him off._

_"Get off her," he shrieked. "Get off her! GET OFF HER!"_

_Beth had dropped the stone totem, and Cody grabbed it. He smashed it against the zombie's head, spewing brains and skull bits everywhere. The totem broke into pieces as the ghoul collapsed. Cody pulled it off Beth, and gripped her shoulders._

_"Beth, speak to me," he screamed, hysterical. "Beth?! BETH!"_

_He was pulled back by a strong force, and Chef's words, "Fool, she'll come back and bite you," growled in Cody's ear._

_"No, let go of me! Beth! Don't... no!"_

_Cody managed to wrestle out of Chef's arms, but before he could head back to Beth's corpse, someone else grabbed him. It was Bridgette, and she held him in a tight hug._

_"She's gone, Cody," she hissed, her voice shaking as well. "I tried to find her pulse... she's gone."_

_Cody sank into Bridgette's arms, barely able to stand up himself. She hugged him tight, trying to comfort him as best she could._

_

* * *

_

Bridgette stroked his hair, sighing as she remembered that night too. Cody rested his hand on her thigh, lightly it. "I still dunno," he muttered. "The relic thing seems like a horrible coincidence."

"I don't believe a word Chris Maclean said, that bastard," she growled. "As far as I'm concerned, he's fully responsible for everything."

Cody wasn't used to hearing Bridgette speak so strongly, but he knew she had a reason.

"Say Bridgette," he started to ask, "do you remember who was on boat?"

"The Boat of Losers? N-no," she stammered, sighing. "I was too distracted."

* * *

_"The Boat of Losers is here," Harold shouted to Bridgette, heading over to her. "C'mon, Bridgette, let's get out of here!"_

_"I'm not leaving until everyone else gets here," she said firmly to him. "I want to make sure they all make it."_

_Harold stared into her eyes, seeing the determination. "Cody will be here shortly. I'm sure he's okay."_

_"I'm still saying."_

_There was a moment of hesitation, then Harold took her wrist. She at first thought he was going to drag her to the boat, but he put something into her hand: one of his katanas._

_"If any of those idiot zombies attacks you," he instructed, "go for the head."_

_"I... I'm not sure I can kill someone," she stammered, looking at the sword nervously._

_"They're already dead, it won't matter. Bridgette, just remember how many people these things have killed here."_

_She nodded, then whispered, "Hurry, the others need you."_

_As Harold headed off, Bridgette prayed desperately for Cody to arrive. She kept thinking of so many horrible scenarios, and wished the tech geek hadn't been in such a hurry to look for Gwen and Trent. "_Damn hero_," she thought to herself._

_Who did come next were a frantic Chris Maclean and Chef Hatchet. The host knocked her over in his rush to the dock, dazing the surfer. She witnessed the next scene from the ground._

_"Let's get out of here," Chris was shouting._

_Ezekiel, who had brought the Boat of Losers back from wherever the losers were sent, was adamantly shaking his head. "No way, eh. Izzy said there are still a lot moo'r people 'oot there, eh."_

_"I don't fucking care, my neck's on the line," the host shouted, pointing at some nearby zombies. "They're coming for the boat!"_

_Ezekiel glared at him, and shook his head more. "We wait at the dock until we hear that everyo-"_

_He didn't get to finish that sentence. Chris grabbed him and threw him at the zombies. Bridgette, trying to shake off her dazed state, gasped and screamed in horror. She could see Chris and Chef heading to the boat, and a red-and-green blur heading towards Ezekiel._

_"My Zeke," the person screamed, and dove into the mess of zombies. Bridgette pulled herself up, slowly because of her daze, and wobbled over to the fight. She slashed at the zombies, screaming in fear and anger, as she made a messy work of them._

_When the bloodlust faded and she could tell where she was, she saw Izzy holding the dead Ezekiel in her arms. Blood still came from his mauled neck and chest wounds. Izzy was sobbing, tears coming down her scratched face._

_Bridgette stared, panting and sobbing herself. Then she noticed Izzy looking at her own hands, the hands holding her dead friend, and the redhead saw three fingers had been bitten off. She then noticed the numerous bites and scratches on her body._

_Looking up at Bridgette, she gave the horrified blond a bittersweet smile. "Guess I'll be with him soon, huh?" she asked._

_

* * *

_

Bridgette shivered as she remembered Izzy, giving Bridgette her final words. The surfer girl couldn't finish her off, she couldn't hurt her in any way. So the redhead limped off into the woods, not wanting to be there when she transformed like Beth, Duncan, and all the others bitten had.

Izzy came back though, and this time, Bridgette had it in her to finish the job. She was still crying when Cody came back to the campgrounds.

The zombies seemed to increase in numbers, and the two hid inside the Killer Bass cabin, boy's side as the girl's side was still stained with Sadie's blood (her corpse had wandered off some time ago).

It had all happened about five days ago, and Bridgette had kept a close look out. From what she and Cody had gathered, the following campers were dead or zombies: Duncan, Geoff, Trent, Beth, Owen, Sadie, Tyler, Izzy, Ezekiel, and Justin.

Bridgette was worried every time Cody went out to look for any survivors or collect supplies, and vice versa. Both believed that they'd be heroes and try to save anyone that was alive, which they would have. They had seen Tyler shove several zombies away from Lindsay, only to die from all the bites and scratches he received.

The surfer girl tried to focus on the positive. Everyone else who had been voted off besides Izzy and Ezekiel had to be safe, which consisted of Eva, Noah, Katie, Leshawna, and DJ. She knew Harold, Heather, and Courtney had got on the boat, but as far as she was concerned, since Chris and Chef had been, their lives were in as much danger.

Bridgette sighed as she opened a can of mixed fruit, and began to eat. She looked over at Cody and asked, "Want something?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You aren't eating much, Cody."

"I'm concerned with my diet. Did you know how much, in canned food, glu-"

"Cody, you need to eat. That's final."

She shoved a can of fruit into his hands, one already opened. "Here, you need help?" she teased. Bridgette plucked one of the fruits out and held it to his mouth. He couldn't help but smile at her as he ate what she offered him.

They continued this, Bridgette feeding Cody, until he smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Bridgette, you know, you are too wonderful."

"Just looking out for you, Cody."

"I know, and I appreciate it more than you could ever imagine. I'm only alive now because of you."

She felt her face flush, and she looked away nervously. "You don't need to say that, Cody."

"I think you should know just how great you are, because you're my hero."

Bridgette's cheeks were now bright red, and he kissed them. Then he pulled her close and kissed her lips, placing the can to the side. She sighed happily, and kissed him back.

It felt like a wonderful escape to the nightmare to kiss each other. Both had soft lips, and weren't bad at kissing. In fact, both were quite good. The two had dated a few people before getting on the show, and were aware how to kiss well. Bridgette had always loved to make out, and Cody was about as enthusiastic as her.

Moaning happily, the two held each other and continued to kiss. His hands massaged her sides and shoulders, she stuck her hands up his shirt and felt his bare chest. When she twiddled with his nipple, he gasped in surprise.

"I love how sensitive your nips are," she teased, giggling impishly.

"Hey, don't you start, or I'll go after yours."

"Just you dare, you horn dog!"

"Oh I would. They're the pinkest nipples I've seen, and the most sensitive too."

"You horrible man, how many nipples have you had before mine, huh?"

"Hmm, you'll never know!"

"Tell me!"

They wrestled, laughing and struggling with each other, kissing each other. Their clothing was starting to come off when they heard the familiar, horrible moan of a zombie. Both stopped moving immediately, and held their breath. After what felt like an eternity, they heard the zombie shuffle off.

Both let out sighs of relief, and then looked at each other. Cody looked at Bridgette, who was only in her bra and shorts, and blushed. Though they joked about him being a "ladies man," he had not even got to second base before (Bridgette hadn't either). That was, until they had met each other.

"Bridgette," he said slowly, "um, about that time..."

"You know, Cody, I don't regret it," she said. "Sure, it was typical of us, and I was really worried you wouldn't respect me afterwards but... I really thought with you, it would be okay."

* * *

_Cody shut the door to the Bass cabin, not slamming it so as not to alert more zombies. Bridgette had collapsed on her hands and knees, sobbing bitterly._

_"We just barely made it," she called out. "No no no... I'll never get used to this! I cannot believe there's so many of them!"_

_"You know, I noticed a lot of them were wearing a uniform," Cody said as he slumped against the door, taking deep breaths. He was almost hyperventilating, but managed to get his breathing down._

_Bridgette stood up, so wobbly that she almost fell down, but Cody caught her. The contact seemed to bring them back to reality, and they looked at each other._

_Though they mostly stared into each other's eyes, Bridgette's eyes drifted down to him. "You've got blood all over you," she whispered._

_"You too. We should change. Want me to leave while we d-"_

_"Don't you dare leave this room," she whispered. The combination of emotions in her voice made it impossible for Cody to interpret it as one thing._

_Cody shed his bloodstained shirt and pants, running a little water through his hair to wash out the gore. He sighed, then looked at Bridgette._

_She was staring at him, which surprised him; though he liked how he looked, he never considered him to be stare-worthy like Justin was. He felt his face get hot, and he tried to look away, but there was also the fact that she was in her underwear too._

_The pure white bra and panties she was wearing made her seem almost angelic to him. Blond hair, clean skin that was washing off with some water, and white clothing, she was like a vision of heaven in this horrible hell he had found himself him._

_She continued to stare at him, admiring his features. Bridgette was used to very athlete men from her years at the beach, but Cody was desirable in many ways too. He was cute, his boyish figure was getting to be more muscular from the amount of combat they had gone through, and those eyes of his. He was the innocence, the sweetness she needed to pull through this evil experience._

_Bridgette could say it was an out-of-body experience, but in truth, she knew what she was doing. The surfer girl walked over to the tech geek, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him full on the lips. Cody's eyes went wide, especially, when her kissing intensified. His shock was overcome by the incredible emotions he was feeling himself, and he embraced her completely._

_The two fell on the bed, kissing and caressing each other all over. Panting, they prepared to make love, but Bridgette wanted to find a condom for Cody first. It didn't take a long search to find one, as they were in the boys' side of the Killer Bass (Cody searched Duncan's bed first, and found the punk had brought quite a few with him)._

_Cody let Bridgette lead them when they make love. When it was over, they collected their breath, not saying a word between each other, and then they made love again._

_

* * *

_

"I don't regret it either," he said, playing with her blond bangs. "You looked like an angel then, and you do now."

She grinned at him. "You're so sweet, Cody. I cannot wait, for when we get off this island, for me to introduce you to my mom."

"Oh, she's gonna kill me," he whimpered.

"I'm not gonna tell her we made love, you nut. Just that we're together. We are, aren't we?"

"I sure hope so. If you want to go out with me, Bridgette?"

"Yes I do."

They kissed, and started to prepare to make love again when they heard sounds of a commotion outside. The two stopped pawing each other, and exchanged confused glances. They quickly got dressed, and just as Bridgette gripped her katana blade, the door burst open.

Cody screamed, causing Bridgette to scream too, causing Harold to scream as well. The nerd fell back, and was caught by Gwen. "What's happening?" Gwen asked, very startled by it all. "Harold, who's in there? Who's-"

The goth girl pushed her way in, and gasped when she saw the two. She flung her arms around Bridgette and sobbed. "You're okay," she cried out. "Oh Bridgette, I was so scared you'd be dead!"

"Oh God, you're okay too," Bridgette said back, hugging her friend.

Cody sighed in relief. Bridgette and Gwen, like he had been with Beth, were good off-screen friends. Also, Cody couldn't help but have a small, lingering crush on the goth girl. He looked over at Harold, and saw Lindsay was peeping in.

"You made it. Awesome," Harold said, then walked over and hugged Cody. This somewhat startled the tech geek, but he considered as friends and fellow survivors, it was okay for two guys to hug.

Especially since Lindsay came in and started hugging everyone in her joy. "Colby, Brianna, you two made it! Oh, that's incredible."

"I knew it was a smart idea to come back," Harold said as he released Cody. "I think you two are the only two left."

"Where's everyone else?" Bridgette asked.

"At Playa des Losers, where all the survivors are. C'mon, we got the boat, let's go!"

The five hurried out of the cabin, and headed straight for the dock. Zombies were all over the place, but Harold was making short work of them with his katana.

When they were near the dock, a zombie stumbled out from the bushes and grabbed Lindsay. She shrieked as her hair was yanked, pulled back to the zombie. The ghoul sank its teeth in...

"NO," Cody screamed, leaping at the monster, knocking it back. "Get off her!"

He could hear Bridgette screaming, and felt more zombies closing in. He didn't care, flashbacks of Beth being murdered urged his bloodlust as he grabbed a nearby rock and bashed the zombie's head in, splattering rotted gray matter around.

The nearby zombies swarmed down on him, and he felt blood spurting everywhere. He crouched up and waited for it to be over. The weight of the bodies weighed down on him, crushing him, making it so hard to breathe...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

He felt the weight coming off him, and there was Bridgette. She was wide-eyed in fright and panting. Did she die too? Were they in heaven together?

She yanked him to his feet, and hugged him so tight that she knocked the wind out of him. As he felt himself hug her back, he saw Gwen glaring at him.

"You jerk," the goth girl was shouting. "You just had to dive into the fray, huh? You scared Bridgette to death!!"

Cody managed to catch his breath, and faced Bridgette. "What... what happened?"

"You went berserk on that one zombie, idiot, and when the others surrounded you," Harold said, "Bridgette cleaved them all up."

Bridgette was busy inspecting Cody for wounds, and when she didn't find any, she let out the biggest sigh of relief she ever did. She looked Cody in the eye, and he winced from the expected slap.

Except it didn't come, at least not in that sense. She grabbed his face, and kissed him hard. She broke off with tears in her eyes, and whimpered, "Don't ever do that again, please."

"I... I promise I won't. But it was biting Lindsay, and... LINDSAY!"

He looked over at the blond beauty, who was rubbing her head in agony. "It bit my hair," she whined, "and pulled it out."

Cody fainted.

* * *

The tech geek woke up slowly, lying on something soft and warm. He realized it was a bed, a real bed. He fully opened his eyes to see Bridgette sitting next to him, as well as Courtney, Harold, Gwen, and Eva, the last one leaning against the doorway.

"Heya, Cody," Bridgette said as she leaned over and hugged him. He managed to hug her back, and rub her back.

"Was... was I out of it long?" he stammered, trying to avoid using the word "faint."

"Nah, just until we got you into this room after you fainted," Harold pointed out.

"I so did not faint."

"Did too, idiot!"

"Now now," Gwen said, patting Harold's shoulder and smiling. "We can call it whatever Cody wants, he deserves that much."

"Yeah, I guess," Harold said, then he patted Cody's leg. "Dude, when you're feeling better, let me know. I'll get you some dinner, real food here."

He and Gwen left the room, and Cody noticed they were holding hands. The tech geek blinked in surprise, then looked at Bridgette. "Did they...?"

"Oh yeah, just like you two," Courtney spoke up. "Oh, and Cody? You'd better treat Bridgette right, or I'll-"

She was interrupted when Cody gasped at the sight of her. She was bruised, one eye almost swollen shut like when she had been bit by an insect, but much worse looking.

"What happened, Courtney?" he asked the CIT.

"This? Oh, um," she looked away. "Nothing."

"You, being modest?" Eva asked, chuckling. "That's a new one."

Bridgette looked at Eva. "Wait, you know? She won't tell me either."

"Courtney saw Chris murder Ezekiel to save his own hide," Eva explained. "When she threatened to reveal this to the police, he had some thugs start to beat her up."

"Jesus," Bridgette whispered, looking at Courtney.

"Unfortunately," Courtney said, smiling but just barely, "Eva was nearby when they started, and she made them look worse than this."

"Good!"

"Chris, Chef, the producers, and everyone else involved are going to be paying through the nose for some time, some like our dear host in jail forever," the CIT continued. "Seems like a lot of those, um, zombies, if you want to call them that, were interns. Chris and the producers accidentally killed a lot of them preparing our challenges, and tried to hide them. Looks like when these freaks attacked, the footage that was caught was seen, and a lot of the dead people were recognized."

"I knew it," Cody said. "Damn Chris."

"Leave that to the judges," Courtney said with a smug smile. "My lawyers are gonna nail him _good_. Now you recover, Cody, because tomorrow, our parents are gonna be here to pick us all up, but before we got that, we're gonna have to give our statements to the police."

"What about the island?"

Eva answered this. "As far as we can tell, the zombies aren't trying to swim, so we're safe on this island, and we have security here. Rest comfortably, we're all okay here."

Courtney and Eva left the room, and Cody laid back down on the bed. "Still feels," he said to Bridgette, "kind of hollow."

"I know what you mean," she said mournfully. "I wish we could have saved more people..."

"Come here, angel."

He pulled her close, and kissed her. She returned it, stroking his hair. Then she suddenly parted from him, and went to go lock the door.

"We're going to be awfully busy tomorrow," she said as she approached him, "and I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"I'd love that," he said, smiling at her.

She crawled onto the bed, onto him, and kissed him more. He kissed her back, and they were both content at last.

How ironic that they'd both find their angel when they were in the middle of a hell?

* * *

**The End.**

**In Memory of****:**

**Geoff**

**Sadie**

**Justin**

**Beth**

**Duncan**

**Owen**

**Tyler**

**Trent**

**Ezekiel**

**Izzy**

**

* * *

**

The ending is a little tribute to Left 4 Dead, where if anyone is killed in the final campaign, the mission is "dedicated" to those who died. Sorry if any of your favorites died, but hey, some of my favorites died too. And in zombie stories, there is a chance that people you like are gonna die. Unfair, but such is zombie fiction.

Frosty Wolf, I hope you enjoyed it. And Imagi and Winter, I hope you two liked Courtney putting her lawyers to good use here. I hope you all liked it, because trust me, you all are gonna see more zombie stories from me, involving even more zombies (and not just in one-shots, wink wink).


End file.
